The present invention is related to analyzing video content. It especially pertains to analyzing video content to determine whether such video is pornographic.
In multimedia applications, a user may wish to view one or more videos that have an unknown content. In a search application example, a user may search for videos related to a keyword. Some of the videos that are found based on the keyword may be pornographic in nature, and the user may not wish to inadvertently view such pornographic or adult videos. Additionally, adult video content may be inappropriate for people under 18 years of age and it would be beneficial to screen adult video content from reaching users who are minors.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial to provide mechanisms for detecting whether a video is an adult video or is suspected of being an adult video.